cerita setelah badai
by Lacossu no ame2604
Summary: Zoro dan Sanji terpisah dengan teman-temannya ketika terjadi badai. Akankah mereka menunggu dengan harmonis? RnR, please!


disclaimer: Sudah pasti punya Oda-sensei.

* * *

CERITA SETELAH BADAI

"Badai?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Nami mengangguk membenarkan, "Ya. Sebentar lagi badai akan datang. Badai yang besar daripada biasanya, jadi sebaiknya kita menggunakan coup de barst agar terhindar dari serangan badai nanti."

"Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku!" ucap Franky.

"Nona Navigator, kira-kira berapa lama lagi badai akan datang?"

"Hmmh…aku juga tidak bisa memastikan. Mungkin 5 menit? 10 menit? Entahlah, yang penting kita harus segera menjauh dari tempat ini." Bersamaan dengan kata-kata Nami, tiba-tiba saja terjadi guncangan pada kapal mereka.

"A…ada apa?" mereka semua segera berlari keluar kapal untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata sebuah kapal bajak laut yang berukuran 2x lebih besar dari Sunny menabrak Sunny dengan sengaja.

"Gyahuahua…"

"Siapa…orang itu?" Dari kapal bajak laut itu muncul seorang laki-laki berbadan gemuk besar.

"Hei, kau, jangan seenaknya menabrak kapal kami, ya??!!!" teriak Franky emosi.

"Oh, kapal, ya? Kupikir hanya ikan kecil." Ujar orang itu dan kembali tertawa sombong, "Gyahuahua…"

"Kurang ajar!" Franky mengepalkan tangannya, "Sebaiknya kita habisi saja orang ini."

"Tunggu dulu! Daripada kita menghabiskan waktu melayaninya, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini!" cegah Nami.

"Benar juga."

"Hoo…ada apa?Apa kalian takut melawan kami, Bajak laut topi jerami?" kapten bajak laut itu memandang Luffy, "Aku dengar kalian semua memiliki bounty yang jumlah totalnya diatas 600 juta belly."

"Maaf saja, ya! Daripada kau berambisi untuk melawan kami, lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini karena sebentar lagi akan terjadi badai." Ujar Nami.

"Badai?" orang itu menengadahkan kepalanya, "Cuaca siang ini cerah, langit biru. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi badai."

"Kau tidak bisa menganalisisnya hanya dengan melihat langit, memangnya kau tidak punya navigator apa?"

"Tentu saja aku punya dan dia mengatakan tidak ada badai, benar, kan?" seorang lelaki bertubuh kurus, berwajah pucat yang sepertinya akan segera menuju akhirat membenarkan ucapan kaptennya dengan lemas, "Benar sekaliii…"

"Gyahuahua…kalian dengar, kan?"

"JANGAN PERCAYA OMONGAN ORANG YANG SUDAH SEKARAT!!!!"

"Sudahlah, Nami, lebih baik kita segera berangkatkan kapal." Kata Usopp. Semuanya mengangguk setuju dan berjalan ke dalam kapal, mengacuhkan para bajak laut itu.

"Ng? Kalian benar-benar tidak ingin melawanku? Apa sebaiknya aku menjuluki kalian bajak laut pengecut, ya? Dan aku akan meyebarkannya ke seluruh lautan, gyahuahua…"

Sanji dan Zoro menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus membungkam mulut beruang ini." Ujar Sanji yang mulai kesal.

"Yah!" Zoro menimpali sembil mematahkan buku-buku jarinya.

"Kalian jangan terpengaruh omongannya!" Nami berusaha menyadarkan Zoro dan Sanji.

"Kata-kata yang menusuk hati, ya? Sebagai seorang lelaki sejati." Robin angkat bicara dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Tapi…"

"Tenang saja, Nami-san. Kami berdua akan segera melawan para bajak laut kacangan itu."

"CUKUP 1 MENIT!!" ucap mereka bersamaan lalu menuju kapal bajak laut itu.

"Eh, tungg…" Nami berusaha mencegahnya tapi sudah terlambat.

"Kalau begitu aku juga!" Luffy bersiap untuk memanjangkan tangannya, tapi aksinya itu malah membuat pukulan Nami melayang ke kepalanya, "JANGAN MEMBUAT KEADAAN TAMBAH RUNYAM!! LEBIH BAIK KAU BANTU KAMI DI KAPAL!!"

" Franky, segera siapkan coup de burst, kita akan terbang sejauh 2 km. Usopp kau bantu Franky, Chopper dan Brook siapkan layar, Luffy dan Robin berjaga-jaga kalau ada anak buah mereka yang menyerang kapal ini!"

"Baik!!!"

Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap, hujan rintik mulai turun dan gelombang laut mulai tidak stabil. Dari arah utara Nami melihat sesuatu yang hitam dan menggulung-gulung. Perlahan nami mendengar suara itu. Mata Nami melebar. "Sudah datang…"

"Badai sudah datang!! Franky, dalam hitungan 5 detik segera aktifkan coup de barst." Nami lalu menoleh ke arah kapal lawan, memberikan intruksi pada Sanji dan Zoro yang sudah berhasil melawan para anak buah plus kapten bajak laut, "Sanjiiii, Zoroooo…segera kembali ke kapal!!"

"Baik, Nami-swaaann.." balas Sanji sambil memukul musuh terakhir.

"5…4…"

"Ayo, marimo!!" Mereka berdua segera melompat dari kapal.

"3…"

"Nami-swaaann…Robin-cwhaann…sambutlah aku dengan kedua tangan kaliaaannn…" Sanji merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sa…Sanji, Zoro, di belakang kalian!" seru Nami.

"Eh?" Sanji dan Zoro menoleh ke belakang.

"2…"

Ternyata sang kapten bajak laut belum mati! Dia tepat berada di belakang Sanji dan Zoro.

"Kalau aku mati, maka kalian juga harus mati." Ucapnya.

"A…apa? Yang benar saja." Zoro dan Sanji berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan kepten bajak laut itu yang mencengkeram bahu mereka.

"Pegang tanganku!!" Luffy memanjangkan tangannya ke arah mereka, tapi Sanji dan Zoro tidak dapat bergerak. Cengkraman itu sangatlah kuat.

"1…"

"Coup De Burst!!!" Wuuunggg…Thusand Sunny langsung terbang ke angkasa meninggalkan Sanji dan Zoro yang sudah tercebur ke dalam laut. Badai langsung menghantam kapal para bajak laut itu hingga hancur.

"ZOROOOO….SANJIIIII…!!! ZOROOO….SANJIII…!!!" teriak Luffy berulang-ulang. "Aku harus segera menolong mereka!"

"Tu…tunggu, Luffy!!" Usopp dan Brook berusaha menahan Luffy yang mau menceburkan dirinya ke laut.

"Tapi mereka…"

"Tenang, Luffy! Kalau kita kembali kesana maka kita bisa mati. Di dekat sana ada sebuah pulau kecil tidak berpenghuni. Besok setelah hujan reda, kita akan kembali mencari mereka. Yakinlah bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja!"

Luffy menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan diri dengan kata-kata Nami, "Ya…"

Nami membalikkan badannya, memandang jauh ke tempat tadi. Ia berdoa semoga Zoro dan Sanji akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

"Ugh…" Perlahan Sanji membuka matanya. "Jadi aku masih hidup, ya?" ujarnya lemah. Sanji bangkit berdiri sambil membersihkan pasir-pasir yang menempel pada jas dan celananya. Matanya tertuju pada kapal bajak laut tadi yang sudah menjadi puing-puing.

"Badai tadi lumayan menakutkan juga. Kepalaku sampai berkunang-kunang." Desisnya.

"Oi, alis melingkar. Jangan mengoceh yang tidak jelas." Sanji melihat Zoro yang berdiri sejauh 1 meter darinya.

"Jadi kau masih hidup, ya? Aku pikir kau sudah mati." sindir Sanji.

"Heh, benarkah? Aku pikir kau yang mati, pingsan selama berjam-jam."

"Kauuu…" kruuukk..terdengar perut Sanji berbunyi disusul suara perut Zoro.

"Aku akan mencari makan di hutan, kau tunggu disini, siapa tahu luffy dan semuanya akan kemari." Pesan Sanji.

"Tanpa kau katakanpun aku akan tetap disini." Ucapan Zoro membuat Sanji naik darah, "AWAS KAU MARIMO!!! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBAGIKAN MAKANAN PADAMU!!" setelah membentak, Sanji bergegas ke dalam hutan.

Di tepi pantai, Zoro memejamkan kepalanya sambil bersandar pada sebuah pohon kelapa. Kresrk!! Zoro mendengar suara rumput yang bergemerisik. Zoro membuka salah satu matanya. Tangan kirinya bersiap memegang pedang-pedangnya dengan waspada. Suara itu semakin dekat, dan Zoro segera meghardiknya, "Kena kau!"

Tidak ada apa-apa. "Cih, cepat sekali." Gumam Zoro kesal. Tiba-tiba saja Zoro mendengar suara gemerisik tak jauh dari tempatnya. Zoro menghardiknya, tapi lagi-lagi berhasil lolos. Zoro segera mengejar suara itu yang terus berlari, hingga pada suatu kesempatan Zoro berhasil menghardik dengan pedangnya, "Jangan harap kau bisa lolos!! Eh?" ternyata yang dikejarnya adalah seekor kelinci. Zoro membiarkan kelinci itu kabur. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke tepi pantai, tapi…

"Eh, dimana ini?" Zoro melihat di sekelilingnya hanya ada pohon yang sama.

* * *

"Kau bosan karena aku datang lama, ya, Marimo?" ucap Sanji sambil membawa beberapa buah yang ditemukannya di hutan. Tapi betapa terkejutnya Sanji begitu mengetahui bahwa Zoro sudah menghilang.

"Eh? Dimana marimo bodoh itu?" Sanji celingak-celinguk mencari hingga akhirnya ia melihat jejak kaki Zoro yang masuk ke hutan. Sanji segera berlari mengikuti jejak itu.

"Sialaaann!!! Dasar dia selalu menyusahkan!!" Sanji terus mengikuti sampai jejak terakhir tapi dia belum juga menemukan Zoro. "Dimana tuan kaktus sialan itu?"

"Oi, ternyata kau juga disini."

"ZOROOOO, KAU INI BENAR-BENAR BODOH!!! AKU BILANG TUNGGU DI TEPI PANTAI! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU DENGAR, HAH??!!!" Sanji langsung memberikan tendangan yang langsung ditahan Zoro dengan pedang-pedangnya. Zoro bukannya menjawab, dia malah memberikan kabar lain, "Aku menemukan gua di sekitar sini. Kita bisa bermalam di sana."

"Bermalam? Untuk apa? Kita bisa menunggu di tepi pantai, kan?"

"Sebentar lagi akan terjadi badai." Jawabnya singkat.

"Badai?" Sanji langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tahu apa kau tentang badai? Hanya Nami-swan yang bisa membacanya."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah." Zoro berlalu menuju gua.

"Hahaha…mana mungkin aku percaya pada kau yang bodoh itu!" bertepatan dengan ucapan Sanji, hujan langsung turun dengan derasnya disertai angin kecang. Dalam sekejap tubuh Sanji basah kuyup.

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" ucap Zoro yang berdiri di bibir gua.

"Oi, Marimo. Tolong jelaskan, kenapa kau bisa tahu bahwa hari ini ada badai? Apa hanya sebuah kebetulan?" Tanya Sanji sambil menghangatkan dirinya di depan api unggun. Sambil memakan buah-buahan yang ditemukan Sanji, Zoro berkata, "Aku sering melihat Nami ketika ia sedang membaca cuaca, baik sewaktu cerah ataupun badai. Dia selalu melihat arah langit dan juga membandingkan suhu dan tekanan."

"Ooohh…jadi selama ini kau diam-diam mengamati Nami-swan, yaa??" Sanji langsung menghampiri dan mencengkeram kaos Zoro.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Dia sendiri yang selalu berbicara di depanku, tanpa sadar kata-katanya terekam otakku." Jelas Zoro sambil tetap makan dengan tenang.

"Cih!" Sanji melepaskan cengkeramannya dan kembali duduk. WUUSSSHH….angin badai masuk kedalam gua dan memadamkan api unggun.

"Uwaaa…siaaall!!!" Sanji menyalakan sekali lagi dengan koreknya, tapi lagi-lagi padam terkena angin, apalagi ranting-rantingnya mulai basah terkena hujan yang juga sampai masuk ke gua mereka.

"Hari ini aku benar-benar sial! Terpisah dari Nami-swan dan Robin-chwan, terdampar bersama Marimo, sekarang api unggun mati. Haaahhh…" Sanji memeluk kakinya, berusaha menghangatkan diri, "Dingin sekali."

Zoro mengacuhkan Sanji. Ia malah tiduran.

"Aku dengar, kalau merasa kedinginan, ia harus berpelukkan dan saling menggosokkan tangannya bersama orang yang ada di sampingnya…"

Zoro yang mendengarnya lagsung tersedak, "OI, ALIS MELINGKAR! JANGAN BICARA MACAM-MACAM, YA!!"

Sanji langsung menjelaskannya dengan amarah, "KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA JANGAN BERPIKIRAN MACAM-MACAM! AKU HANYA MEMBAYANGKAN BISA BERPELUKKAN DENGAN NAMI-SAN DAN ROBIN CHAN, BUKAN DENGANMU!!!"

"JANGAN BICARA YANG ANEH-ANEH LAGI!! AWAS, KAU!" Zoro kembali tiduran dan memejamkan matanya. Sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, Sanji mengambil sebatang rokok di saku celannya. Ia berusaha menyalakannya, tapi rokoknya basah karena tenggelam tadi. Sanji membuang rokok itu dengan kesal, "Cih!" Ia lalu berdiri menuju bibir gua. Matanya memandang langit yang berhiaskan petir.

"Nami-swaann, Robin-Chwaann, apa kalian merindukanku?"

* * *

Pagi sudah tiba. Badai sudah berhenti. Sanji yang baru bangun tidur langsung mengeliatkan badannya, "Hoaaahhm…tidurku nyenyak juga." Ia lalu keluar gua dan mendapati Zoro yang sedang memeriksa keadaan sekeliling.

"Oi, Marimo, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sanji.

"Itu." Zoro menunjuk puncak salah satu pohon. "Kita bisa kembali ke pantai dengan memanjat puncak pohon."

Sanji yang mendengarnya terperangah, "Wah, ide bagus! Tumben kau bisa berpikir dengan otak udangmu itu??"

"Kalau kau menyindirku sekali lagi, aku akan membunuhmu." Ancam Zoro. Ia lalu memanjat puncak pohon disusul Sanji.

"Waaahhh…benar, terlihat jelas. Kita harus segera kesana." Mereka loncat dari satu pohon ke pohon.

"Dengan begini, kita akan lebih cepat sampai dan tidak akan tersesat lagi, benar kan?" kata Sanji. Ia menoleh ke belakang tapi ternyata tidak ada Zoro. Sanji melihat Zoro yang meloncati pohon dengan arah yang salah.

"OI, MARIMO BODOH!!! JELAS-JELAS PANTAI ADA DI SEBELAH UTARA TAPI KENAPA KAU MALAH PERGI KE ARAH BARAAATTT???!!!"

* * *

"Akhirnya sampai juga."

"Ayo cepat, cepat. Kita harus segera mencari Zoro dan Sanji." Ujar Luffy tidak sabar sambil lari-lari di tempat.

"Yohoho…coba lihat disana." Brook menunjuk sosok Zoro dan Sanji yang turun dari pohon.

"Uwaaaa….Zorooo…Sanjiii…" Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper segera berlari memeluk Zoro dan Sanji dengan tangis haru.

"Nami-swaaannn, Robin-chwaannn, aku dataaaanngggg….apa kalian merindukan akuuu???" Sanji malah berlari ke arah kapal mengacuhkan ketiga teman yang berniat memeluknya itu.

"Zorooo…" Luffy, Chopper dan Usopp kembali berlari untuk memeluk Zoro, tapi tentu saja hal itu diacuhkan Zoro. Ia menghindari pelukan mereka. "Aku capek, mau tidur."

"Kenapa sepertinya mereka tidak merindukan kita, ya?" ujar Usopp sedih.

"Padahal aku sudah mengkhawatirkan mereka sejauh itu." Kata Luffy yang memang paling mengkhawatirkan nasib Zoro dan Sanji daripada yang lainnya.

"Zoroooo….Sanjiiii…." Chopper menangis karena diacuhkan.

"Oi, kalian bertiga, sedang apa? Aku sedang memasak sarapan pagi, ayo masuk." Perkataan Sanji langsung membuat kesedihan Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper sirna.

"Horeee!!! Makaaannn!!!"

tamat

* * *

Author: Hihi...seperti biasa fic saia gaje, jadi mohon maph ya!

Mohon reviewnya!


End file.
